The Misadventures of Kotufo and Omlu
by Nanithebeast
Summary: The perfect family story! Kotufo and Omlu will go on very weird uncomfortable adventures with their partner Honkie Kosock! There will be more characters added in the next chapters that might exist :)
1. how omlu started lovin kotufo

Omi fucking walkz uo ti kotufu an sais deeze worss "" kofofu I fudging lobe libe uuuu yoare my watfu gomine I do no tel yazooner! """

"Holy fuckhung omo I fucked lovw u zoo ut Ares babybys.!,"

"Libe meh likeee u zoo lu lu lu meh likeee u zoo baybu."

The hugded and dem day made fucvk loybe. Honkie Hurd da sexc and likie.

Shz fucking ran in! Honkie screamed at ze fucking toppp of er lungz !

"Wht da ferk am I not arapt of diz fuvking masterful piecs no fucbing dun in tebende (intended cuz I cannot tucking spekl for shit XD)!"

"OML U WANZ TO FUCHG TOO!?" Kotofu aszed

"Naaaasdfw brah I dunt want hunkie in the 2 sem ouyak?" Omi argued

"Aw funkie PLZ!?"

"Nuuuu hhunk"

Thrrrn honki fucking w raped boh of zem .

Ze fucking emd bitzhes!

 **Just a quick trollfic that took me literally 2 seconds to write! So here's love live shit! Okay so I might make this a squeakquel if ya catch my drift! Ah so um write reviews about what ya think! Okay I promise next time will be more serious. Soooo byez**


	2. Finding Hankwazo

Kotufo was walxih uo syde dowh den she saw Omlu.

"Holy Omlu! Dere u zare we gotz ta fings Hankwazo!"

"Uoly cyrap Hankwazo missing!? Lez go find her!"

Since Kotufo foug it exazier 3 wank uo syde zowh., she stard takinh backwartds.

"Ozawknah dnif attog ew ulmo!"

"Yerz write Burch!"

Honkie came alongside und deb day sawz CatBitch!

Hte CatBitch was crying likes de fuhckng pussy she wuas.

"CatBitch wht da fuhck is are you was crying about!?" Omlu asked not shouting!

"I can't find Kayzo-chin!"

"Hoe da fuhck is kayzo Jay z- chin!?" Honkie asked while pissing on the rockz!.

"Ews yo pussey smells like hte dolche and galbani!" Kotufo sais O:-) O:-) O:-) O:-) O:-) O:-) O:-) (dat face lookz lke a butt fuhcking walrus!

:() parentheses Amy and Kentucky want to become idols btw!)

"Bish Pease!"

"Lez jus gi find Hankwazo fuhck uo CatBitch!"

Omlu, Kotufo, and Honkie continued their mission on jinging hanjwaxo! (Onesfly I aunt git no fuhcjing idas how gucking jrunk I m righght now!"

Bow if was ime yo fibg Hankwazo!?

Srysly I'm zu fyckin drunk olol Woah whiz wht is lol bckwars olololololollololo olololololollololo olololololollololo Iloilo Lolo l olol!

Oky so bck to Hankwazo!

So day were kiik guking on de jurny den omlu and Kotufo were fucking are Honkie was bgrafibg (barking if u y cont spel lki dubas!)

Oml I furgot didn't even had add de parto day fund Hankwazo under de bed drinking her rice balls! I guess hanjwaxo has balls! So many balls! And fe end!

 **Specackle mesade-**

 **Yur fuckhng drunj Nani... hoe home hahagagagaff**

 **Xoxoxoxoxo luv mani**

 **I munt NANI DABM**


	3. Nohomiz and Ery-chi back at it again

"Hey hey hey hey hey! Ery-chi! Cam I?"

"Can y wht u hor?"

"Washi washington you muhne!?"

"Um hell kno! Mhy berst ache fom u washi washing mi muhne!

Nohomiz loox at Ery-chi with a saz fyce ..

"Wah ith it? Ashole?"

"I wuv u..."

Don don don...

Don don don...

Da da du da da du

Laaa la laa la la la laaaa la la la la la laaa

U may no mae no

U may no mae noooooo

"No! Not the fuxin garazu no hanosono!#

"This mah sung doh!"

"Fyc u bitx"

"Honkie!"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wha?"

"Ery-chi is bean mean to beme"

"OMG KOTOFU, OMLU!"

"What" kotofu and omlu sid in unasin.

"Ery-chi is bean a bixhs to nohomiz"

"BURN DA WITCH BIXHS!

And they burned Ery-chi and she died the end!

 **Here we go again the same everyday ritual with Ery-chi and Nohomiz. I figured, "why not make another one!?" Im also gonna make a sad poor picture for this (same goes for the fanfictions that i will be doin now) so i hope yall enjoy my trolled life im hoping that the next fanfic will be serious. I just wanted to get this one out the way. So...there it is!**


	4. Ho Ho Hold Up For Nigao and Makog

"Aw mah gui Nigao gert the fuxin dank meme dance righghhh!" Makoi sais swisting her hayow angrirluy.

"Oi oi oiiiiii! I got it britegt dis dime. Zuiroi ho zoriou no ooh kebo nakashi temo nico nico nico nigao niiiicooooo!"

NOOIOIOOIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIUUOIIOOO!" She screeched aggressively.

"Wath im dust oing a reg thing its my cath praise.!"

"Fuk this cit im out."

"Kooooooootooooooofuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Eh nani oh da deska(i fuckin cant spel in japanese even tho i am sowey!)?

"Makoi is bitch"

*Ggggaaaaaaasssssspppppp!*

Kotofu caweld ova omlu.

"Da fuk u wan kotofuuuuu!?"

"Ur dik."

The whole room gast swielenced.

"Uh ok!"

"Wait there was su mutch enterz and swaces i forgot what we ras talwing abwow!" Says Nigao.

Me supe!"

"Ok den debby i guess ull guess i guess i will gurss i have to sing ding song dong with omlu." Makoi argued.

"Fin i woll sing anemone hirt with kotofu."

And they sung there songs with different people and it sucked and they flopped and A-rise was on the top charts yay Private Wars.

 **end...Also im pretty sure everybody is tired of my troll shit so im gonna go make a picture byeee.**


End file.
